Pain or Pleasure?
by Ariana-Elizabeth
Summary: After the incident with Jade's eyebrows, Jade found another way to get back at Cat to make sure she learnt her lesson... Rated M for Adult reasons! !WARNING! Written with 'OliviaJayne'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. I'm back again, with this short story that I wrote with 'OliviaJayne' - She really is a fantasic writer :)  
****Could you guys review it, saying if you think she's good to her confidence to write more stuff. Thanks :)  
****Rated M for reasons!  
****Peace!  
**

* * *

That little brat! I can't believe I let her go near my face! With hot wax! I now look like Lady fricking Gaga. I swear when I get my hands on her, I am gong to kill her."WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed. "I don't know Jade," Andre said trying to sooth me. "Just try to relax,""WHAT DO YOU MEAN RELAX?" I screamed in his face. "She waxed off my eyebrows!"."Oh my god!" Andre recoiled back into his locker.

"DON'T. Say. A. Word." I said through gritted teeth. "Where's the redheaded nitwit?""The Toilet, why?" Robbie said not realising what he had just done as he had just walked up to the group. "Oh good god Jade," He giggled.

"Fuck Off Robbie!" I screamed walking by him, and pushing him to the ground. I walked towards the toilet door, my blood feeling like it was going to boil out my eye sockets. I kicked the door open, to hear a whimper coming from one of the stalls."Oh Kitty Cat…"I called out in my best soft sing song voice. "Where are you?" There was no reply; but I could literally hear heart beating. "I will find you Cat…and when I do, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed kicking a stall door open. Nothing. Working my way up the stalls. Kicking open one after the other. I came to the very last stall door. "Ah Ha." I said, kicking the door, I then had two arms thrown in my face, I fell to the floor with a thud and before I could say anything, she was gone. "CAT!" I yelled, getting to my feet and chasing after her.

"SOMEONE STOP HER! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Cat screamed, weaving in and out of students in the hall – who I easily shoved out of the way, saving myself valuable time. I find Cat, in the Arms of my Ex. "First you wax of my eyebrows now you're hiding in the arms of my Ex," I shout at her hoping to scare her into crying - It worked. Tears slowly started to fall from her eyes. Andre and Robbie were still holding me back, so I wouldn't kill her. I don't care if people say you should never hurt a kitten. I'm going to!"Tori!" Cat screamed. A thin Latina walked into my line of sight and my mood darkened.

"Jesus Jade what happened?" she jumped – seeing my eyebrow-less face was obviously scary. I might keep this look…

"Ask her!" I launched again, and the two boys stumbled a few times before hauling me back again. "Cat?" Tori looked at her. "What did you do?""Well…" She looked at the ground._"Hello?" I said picking up my phone. "Hi Jadey!" She giggled down the phone. _

"_What?" I frowned at her giggle. "Want to have a really girly sleepover?" She giggled again."No." I said. "Bye Ca-""No! Don't hang up!" She shouted down the phone. "What?" I said getting angrier."Please!" She begged. "Ever since Beck and you split up - You never want to do anything fun, please Jade!" "Alright fine, but if were painting nails – no bright colours!" I sighed. _

"_KK!" Cat squealed. "See you soon Jadey!" She hung up and I just lay on my bed. Wondering why I even agreed to go.I arrived at Cat's door half an hour later. Sleeping bag in one arm, my duck feather pillow in the other. I slowly put pressure on the door bell and the ringing ran through the house. Cat opened the door to me already in her pyjamas. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I walked in. Within 2 hours of being there, she had managed to get some pink nail polish on my usually black nails. I wasn't happy._

"_Can I do your eyebrows?" Cat wondered, filing her nail. _

_They did need doing…_

"_Sure why not." I wish I never agreed now. _

"And when I pulled the strips off, there was….a-well there was a problem." Cat finished telling her story.

"My eyebrows are gone!" I screamed at her.

"No they're not! I told you they're right here!" Cat shouted, showing us all the wax strips with my eyebrows on them."Ewe Cat!" Tori said looking away in disgust."I'm still going to kill you!" I screamed and launched toward her, the boys not having tight hold anymore, I escaped."Help!" Cat screamed running from went to help but jumped back into Robbie when she saw my expression.

"CAT!" I yelled pursuing Cat had escaped my eyes. I couldn't see her anywhere; I'll get her when I find her. Towards the end of the day, last period. I spotted her sitting at one of the tables in the study hall, sleeping and alone."Here we go," I said. I tip toed over to the sleeping girl, I knew that Cat was a very heavy sleeper - so nothing could waken her up. I was a dangerous child so I carried weapon like equipment in my bag, Scissors, Razors, and Shavers. I pulled out the shaver I had in my bad, turned it on and got to had been 7 months since the 'incident' with my eyebrow loss and Cat's hair loss. Over that time I had planned my revenge very clearly. Both my eyebrows and Cat's hair had grown back. The shaving of the head was not enough for me - I needed more, for me revenge is fun. I love getting back at people, when people say 'Revenge is not the answer' I just laugh, of course it was so innocent…so sweet it killed me. I had to take her innocence away from her; I needed it – to see her begging.I organised it so that I knew cat would be in school after for tap dancing. She was standing at her locker when I saw her. "Kitty Cat," I said walking up to her.

"Jade?" She looked around giggling. "What are you doing here? Oh! Did you take tap too?""Can I show you something in the janitor's closet?" I asked holding onto her hand and leading her over to the door. "Sure!" She walked in to the small space and looked around. "What did you want to sho-?" She turned around to face me, when over her head I placed a gag to stop her from screaming. "MmmmMm!" She struggled from under my grip as I tied her arms together."Just relax Cat." I said placing her on the floor and tying her legs together as well. "Relax. I won't hurt you," I said kissing her head. "A lot,"I got on my knees, leaned over and kissed cats for head. Then her nose and on to her lips that were covered by the gag."Ok, Cat. I'm going to take out the gag, but promise me you won't scream."Cat nodded her head in agreement, I slid the gag over her chin and she let out a high pitched noise. "Ah, ah." I said shaking my finger in her face." Pulling the gag back up, she was trying to make herself look evil. It wasn't working. "Your going to pay for that scream."I just continued to kiss over the gag, hoping that it would turn her on ever so slightly. I started travelling down her chest over her white, flowerily, dress. "Lets take this off," I smirked. I had already unbuttoned the dress before when tying her up, so it just slipped off. She was sitting in a pink bra and panties to match, looking at her. I felt my centre starting to heat up at the sight of this beautiful girl in front of me."This is payback for my eyebrows," I whispered into her ear. She shuddered against me as I placed my hands on her breasts. I started off kneading them softly, then I remembered why I was doing this too this sweet child and started to get harder, which made cat squirm underneath me. "This will be nice Kitty Cat," I said unhooking her bra and pulling it off her body. Her nipples stood erect, I pulled my body down towards her and started to slowly kiss around each breast, never touching it. I could feels rays of heat coming off of Cat's body. She cried out with every kiss, whether she enjoyed it I couldn't tell but I didn't care. It was her own fault.I took her nipple in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, slowly. Biting it every few seconds. The cries exiting her mouth were getting louder and longer, I was starting to think they might be of pleasure, which I didn't like. My hand wrapped around her neck and I slammed her head down.

"You shouldn't be enjoying this," Tears were streaming from her eyes now as she looked into my blue ones. "That's better Kitty," After giving her nipples a play with until they were red raw and sore to the touch, I started to work my way down her stomach. I reached the waist band on her panties and gave them a ping, making cat flinch. As I started to take them off, her head shook viciously from side to side, murmurs and cries flooded past the was a knock on the door – I froze as did Cat.

I could tell in her eyes she was trying to think of a way to get the persons attention. I wasn't going to let that happen. Silently reaching into my bag, I reached out my good pair of scissors – ironically the one's she had gotten me for my birthday and put them to her throat.

"Make any movement and I will use these," I hissed.

"Cat you in here?" Of course it was Vega. After about 30 seconds of not hearing anything and trying the door – which I thankfully locked – she left. Leaving Cat with me.

* * *

**R&R please! Give Olivia a wee message - She's too nice :3**  
**Peace! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Sorry we took so long, School, Collage. It's not fun -.- But, Here's chapter 2. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

The second I knew Vega was gone, I threw my scissors back into my bag; I would never hurt Cat that bad. It's Cat. Cat's eyes looked  
so sad, so vulnerable. I couldn't do this.  
"Go Cat," I said hanging my head in shame. "I can't do this to you," I pulled the gag down from Cat's mouth, untied her and set her free."I want you to Jade," She giggled lifting my head and kissing me lips softly.  
"Wh-really?" I was shocked, I didn't even try to hide it.  
"Really," She pushed me onto my back, so she was straddling me and pecked my lips.  
"I like you, Jade. I can't remember a time, not liking you!" she said kissing my nose. "Although you are wearing too many clothes for my liking Jadey," She winked pulling off my top. "Much better," she giggled. She leaned down to my breasts and starting slowly massaging them, a slight moan escaped from my mouth. This seemed to make her go harder and faster. I liked it, soon. I was screaming her name.  
"Hush now, Jade, or mean ol' Tori'll come back and spoil everything." Cat whispered into my ear, her hot breath sending chills down my spine. She began to nibble at my earlobe, making me moan again.

We shared a quick, but intense making out, when she started to move down my body, after giving my breasts lots of attention, she had found her way to my trousers. She unbuttoned them, with one hand while the other took of my bra. She gasped when my breasts fell out of my bra as she took it off. I'll admit it I was strangely proud of my breasts. She slipped of my trousers, to see a shaven pussy. "No panties?" She smirked at me.  
"Nope," I smirked back.  
"Show time," she said as she lowered her head to my crotch.

She began to kiss my thighs, moving up towards my centre, and then back down again, clearly teasing me. I groaned, that was on thing I hated.

"Cat!" I groaned, trying my best to move her mouth to my core but if I did she'd just lift her head and look at me with those adorable eyes of hers. I lay on the floor, thinking. Ok - You'll do it soon enough and when I wasn't expecting it she attacked my clit with her tongue. "Fuuuuuck!" I shouted. Cat must be to into fucking me as she didn't even flinch at my use of vocabulary. She flicked her tongue back and forward quickly making me squirm, She started darting in and out of my cunt, with her warm tongue. Faster and Faster she done this: Suddenly she slipped two fingers in side my cunt, forcing them in and out rapidly getting faster and faster, she added in her tongue again and within 20 seconds I was cumming on her hand and face.

She kissed me again before sorting herself out and leaving me alone.  
When I got home that night, I texted Cat.

_'Pain or Pleasure?'_ It didn't take her long to reply.  
_'Pleasure xox'_

* * *

**Well, That's that. Review and We hope you enjoyed it, and check out our other story on 'OliviaJayne's page called love Bites - Jades a Vampire ;)**


End file.
